Convincing you
by AnimeFreakMonster
Summary: Hao was looking for a peaceful place where he could clear his thoughts , but he unexpectedly meets his brother. What will Yoh do to convince Hao to give up on his ideas about destroying the humanity ? And will Hao give up ? Yoh x Hao Yaoi Lemon BL
1. Chapter 1

The silver colored sunrays were easily piercing the lazy grey clouds. A few raindrops could still be seen covering the thin leafs and flower petals .

Nothing known could be seen surrounding or covering the hills.

No river , no house no civilization , only a slender silhouette with long auburn hair , showing an amazing beauty.

,, I must find a peaceful where I can clear my thoughts…" said Hao , as if he was whispering something to the wind.

The shaman continued his way down the hill. Eventually , he found a lonely tree ,,looking" towards Dobie Village. Everything could be seen from there, but nobody could see the isolated tree.

,, Perfect! '' said Hao with a hint of enthusiasm in his tone while heading towards the tree.

Hao sat next to the tree and closed his eyes.

,, How should I destroy humanity ? … What if some weak shamans are going to stay in my way or try to stop me ? …Ch! I'll destroy all of them ! … but , what if Yoh and his friends will step in ? … Yoh… " thought the powerful shaman.

Suddenly , Hao's attention got caught by some leafs that were falling from the tree. The king looked up to see what was the source of the noise , but was surpride to see his twin brother hanging upside-down wearing that stupid smile of his that fit him too well.

,, Yoh ?" said the older boy a little confused.

,, Uh, hi Hao !" said the younger brother with enthusiasm.

,, What are you doing here ? " asked Hao curious .

,, I could ask you the same thing " said Yoh playfully .

,, Hmph ! I was just looking for a peaceful place , that's all…" said the long haired boy , a little annoyed.

,, Really ? Me too… Maybe we aren't that different after all …" whispered Yoh loud enough for Hao to hear.

A few moments of silence passed and Yoh started the conversation.

,, Why don't you come up here so we could continue the little chat ? " said Yoh pointing to the branch he was sitting on .

,, Hn… All right ! " said Hao.

After one high jump Hao was sitting on the thick branch.

Yoh seemed to be surprised at first , but Hao was the Shaman King after all .

The silence continued until Yoh asked Hao :

,, So Hao … do you still want to destroy humanity ? "

,, Hm ? Of course ! " answered Hao simply.

,, Hao , what are you thinking about ? " asked Yoh trying to spice up the conversation a bit.

,, My plans and stuff … what are you thinking about , Yoh ? asked Hao looking in his brother's eyes .

,, About you … " said Yoh .

Hao could feel his cheeks getting redder and his heart beating faster.

,,And how to stop you from destroying the whole human race . " continued Yoh.

Hao felt relieved , but disappointed in the same time.

,, And how do you plan to do that ? " said the older twin sarcastically .

,, Well , I've got only 2 choices . The first one would be to kill you … ". Hao started laughing ,, Yes , indeed , I would like to see that too ! "

,, And the second one would be to convince you to forget the idea of destroying humanity . " finished Yoh .

,, And how would you like to do that ? " asked Hao curiously .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note :

Sorry for the long wait ! I had a hard time with the echem ... lines ... echem .

Warning ! This chapter containds hard hard hard yaoi .

I'm sorry if I made Hao out of his character , but I did my best !

Thank you for reading and please enjoy the next chapters !

Yes , there are going to be more chapters !

Yoh gave Hao a straight look with his eyes half opened , getting dangerously close . Hao was surprised by his brother's movements and hesitated , trying to get away from him, but … too late. Hao was stuck on the branch . Hao lost hope and just waited to see what was going to happen.

Yoh got closer and closer and gave Hao a soft touch before forcing him into a rough kiss.

Hao couldn't believe his eyes. Yoh was kissing him. As Hao was getting even more terrified with his eyes snap opened , tears ready to fall on his checks , Yoh was relaxing into their passionate kiss .

Hao tried to push Yoh off him by pressing his arms against the other's chest , but could not get out off the other's grip .

The older twin didn't know what to do anymore , he was desperate...

,, No , No , No ! Me ?! Of all shamans?! Why me ?! Beeing caught in such an embarrassing situation ... And not being able to do anything ! I'm so weak !

While the younger one was enjoying the kiss…

,, Mmmm… Hao , you're so sweet , I want to make you all mine "

Eventually , Hao gave up on trying to escape the other's grasp and tried to relax into the kiss .

,, Mhm…Yoh…Ahh! "

Yoh just loved to hear Hao's delicate voice .

After some time , the two of them finally broke the kiss . Both of them were breathing hard .

,, You know , I really like it when you're so vulnerable … '' said Yoh in a sensual voice .

Hao shut his eyes in embarrassment , trying to hide the blush that was covering his whole face .

,, I want to make you all mine … but I warn you … I'll be very greedy" said Yoh caressing Hao's soft hair.

,, Y-You … Mh ! Hao couldn't finish his sentence because he got caught in another passionate kiss .

Hao was shocked .

Yoh's hand touched Hao's body . Starting from his face , neck , chest and even lower .

,, Gh …Ah! " Hao tried to speak but could only make some embarrassing noises and moans .

,, N-No … " Hao could fell Yoh's touch .

Yoh tried to be gentle since it was Hao's first time . ( Maybe…)

Suddenly , Yoh stopped and Hao felt an unbearable pain . The older twin tried to stop making those embarrassing sounds … but couldn't .

,, Gah ! … Y-Yoh … W-Wha… "

Yoh put in the first finger , and then a second .

Everything was happening in time , allowing Hao to get used to the painful felling .

,, Hao … You're so sweet … I want all of you … I can't wait anymore ! "

Said Yoh tempted.


End file.
